Ai
by Yue-crow
Summary: Sobre Ai y el encuentro de alguien que buscara en su pasado y tener el alma de alguien con un deseo oculto.


-Ai, ya es hora de levantarse. Ya esta el desayuno

Ai estaba medio dormida..

-_Es la abuela...Parece q despues de todo fue un sueño..-_en su mente tuaun revoloteban las imagenes discontinuas sobre un lugar q no habia visto - _que era todo eso...¿Sentaro?_

_-_Ai, ¿estas depierta?

-Si, abuela, enseguida voy.

Ai , cuando caminaba a la escuela aun seguia teniendo aquellas imagenes en su cabeza

-_Ai, ¿como dormiste anoche?_

_-¿Porque la pregunta? Pues dormi muy bien_

_-Pense que tenias una pesadilla, tal vez fue el gato del vecino se habra trepado en la malla de la ventana._

_-Debio ser- _respondio con una tostada en la boca- Ya me voy. Nos vemos, abuela.

-Desde la mañana tengo la sensacion de que algo ha cambiado en mi. ....No le di un beso a la abuela.

La campana de la escuela sono, Ai llegaba en ese lapso, se sento en su carpeta mientras el profesor apenas llegaba. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos quedaron bn abiertos y un nombre salio de sus labios seguido de muchas imagenes provenientes del sueño de aquella noche

-Shibata....- el profesor lo noto

-Señorita, señorita ¿sucede algo?

-Ai...-se oyo de otra carpeta. Ai caia lentamente como una avecilla en vuelo en sus ojos, reacciono rapido y logro tomarla por detras.

-_Sentaro...-_con los ojos entre abiertos pudo algo de lo que sucedia

-¡Retirate , Sentaro!- dijo mientras el profesor trataba de ponerla boca arriba con un papel abanicandolo-necesita aire. Dile a la doctora, corre..

-_Sentaro..no te vallas._

-Ai, despierta

-¿Donde estoy?

-Dando un paseo por ahora

-¿que es esto?- observo que se estaba meciendodonde estaba- un bote- miro a su acompañante- ¿quien eres?- aquella figura vestida en seda con flores que se mecian en la tibia brisa de aquel oscuro lugar descubrio su mirada con un giro..

-No puedo decirte mi nombre...ni tampoco que haces aqui

-¿por que estamos aqui?

-La pregunta es si podras sacarnos de aqui- la niña se extraño y miro al cielo

- No hay estrellas,ni nubes- la barquera se agacho y se sento mirandola, dejando el remo a un lado como un ancla. El bote se detuvo suavemente.

-Dime, ¿acaso eres feliz ?

-¿Feliz?

-¿Hay algo que te haga feliz?

- Feliz..-recordo poco a poco el sueño que tuvo-...Sentaro

-No habia pensado mucho en ello .La verdad es que no he pensado en ser feliz, pero aunque aun conservo cosas de mimemoria que me traen ese sentimiento...pues creo que mi alegria es Sentaro, un amigo de mi escuela.

-Si el desapareciera, ese sentimiento de felicidad se perderia - Ai se sorprendio por la expresion y le contesto

-Tu acaso me preguntas eso porque no quieres ser feliz. Sentaro siempre esta conmigome molesta su compañia cuando el no me pone atencion, ultimamente. A veces lo ignoro completamente y no me importa hacerlo. Pero el nunca deja que yo me sienta fuera del mundo.

-¿Y si sientes que te ha traicionado, le tendrias rencor?

-Hubo una vez en que cuando tus padres murieron, fuiste a buscarlo en esa tormenta, aun asi el no quiso abrirte a pesar que le dijiste cosas desagradables- solto una pequeña sonrisa- de verdad no sientes que podria pasar denuevo ...y podrias perder lo que uqeda de tu corazon tratando de buscar a alguien

-..la abulea...ella no me entiende..solo me vigila- luego cerro los ojos..tal vez no haya nadie

-¿Quien es Sentaro para ti?

_-¡Ai!_

_-¿Quien llama?_

_-¿Se encuentra Ai?_

_-Si_

_- ¿Cree que se sienta mejor para jugar?_

_-No lo se, Sentaro, ire a preguntarle._

_-Ai...._

_-No, no quiero..Yo creo que el se encuentra arrepentido. ¿Por que no sales..?_

-Eso sucedio hace parece que esta arrepentido. Tu quieres estar sola poruq ey ano quieres no comprende el dolor que tu el se vaya ya no habra algo que ocupe un recuerdo de aquel vacio salvo la soledad que siempre sentiste y nadie comprendera. Te propongo algo- la niña levanto sus ojos y miro fojamente escuchando lo que decia y horrorizada

-No podrias...

-Solo si tu lo deseas. Seraun favor especial solo para ti..y te liberaras de esa carga.

-¿Y que ganas tu?

Ai abrio los ojos.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo alguien. Se acerco una enfermera y coloco su mano sobre su frente- pues parece que todo esta en orden. EStuvieron muy chica escucho con curiosidad

-¿Quienes?

Al salir de la enfermeria estaba alli sentado en una banca

-Ai- se acerco a ella

-Sentaro

-¿Estas bien?

-No tengo nada- Ai se fue caminando por el pasillo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya era de tarde. Al salir, en el camino quedo pensando _Puedo ayudarte a hacerle entender, solo debes pedirmelo_

-De verdad, ¿eso me hara sufrir?


End file.
